Medallions
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: Logan comes back from Iran, where he has been for the last six months and he brings a very special medallion that Professor Xavier ask him to plus some others for his friends and boyfriends. Slash! (Based on both the movies and the comic)


Xavier had sent him to Iran because since they wasn't having any mission lately his mood was getting worst everyday because of the lack of fighting. And the Wolverine was missing the blood.

"Yo! Wolverine!" He turned around and grunted to the man, who stepped back. "You've a got a call from NY. Someone called Rogue."

He stood up and went to the tent were they had the phone and picked it up without saying anything to anyone. As usual.

"Hey kid." He greeted.

"Logan! How are you?" she said.

"Fine. Not that some one from around here can kill me." half-joked. "How are you? Everything all right?"

"Yeah. Well, Scott misses you. A lot. But he won't call because he's afraid that it'll bother you and you'll leave him." She confessed. "When are you coming back?"

"Couple of weeks. Don't tell him. I want it to be a surprise." He asked.

"Oh Logan! That's so cute from you! I didn't know you could be such a romantic person!" She exclaimed, half-impressed half-amused.

"Just put him on the damn phone, Marie." She giggled and called for Cyclops with a 'Scott! Is for you!'

While Logan waited for his boyfriend to answer, he grinned at the other men that were waiting to use a phone to call home and looking at him at the same time that were gossiping about him.

"Hello?" Said the youngest man, sadness filling his voice.

"Hey darling. How are you?" he heard the slight gasp on the other side of the line.

"James! How are you? Are you hurt? Oh. You can't be hurt." He answered himself and Logan knew that he blushed.

"I miss you a lot." He said, not even bothering to tone down his voice.

"I miss you too." The other replied. "Are you having nightmares?" This was one of the reasons of why he didn't want Logan to be away from him: he knew how dangerous was Logan when he had nightmares and he wasn't with him.

"Sometimes. But I'm handling it. Don't worry, ok?" He lied, he wasn't handling well his nightmares but he wanted him to cheer up, he hated when Scott sounded down. "I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too. When are you coming back?" The desperation of seeing him was almost tangible in his voice.

"I don't know, but I'll guess in a month or something like." He stated. "Be careful, ok?"

"Ok. You too. I'll be thinking of you."

"Me too darling. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up and one of the boys took his place.

He was out of the tent and heading to his own when a group of armed soldiers cut his way. He didn't say anything just stood there, looking at them and lighting one of his cigars. For a few minutes no one made a move but when his claws started to come out of his knuckles they just faded as the fog.

Two weeks later...

He entered in the garage and left the motorbike and went to the dinning room, where he knew that the others were having lunch.

"I hope you've left something for me." He said looking at everyone.

"James?" All eyes were on Summers, who was staring at him like he was a vision or something.

"Hey darling." He answered and when the man jumped on his arms he could just hug him with all he was worth it.

"Why didn't you tell me? You are so mean!" whined the younger of them both.

"Sorry darling. I wanted it to be a surprise." He pulled the man down to him and kissed him hard on the lips.

Yeah. He might not be tall but he was definitely the dominant in his relationship with Cyclops.

When Logan's tongue literally invaded his mouth he moaned loud enough to make the rest blush. He started rubbing against the shorter man.

"Hey! Keep it PG!" Scott blushed and the Canadian laughed.

"Jealous Bobby?" He grinned sitting down on a chair that someone put next to Scott's one.

"Not really. Got one of my own." He took John by the shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Damn! I go away for a few months and when I come back I found this!" he said happily.

"Logan!" everyone looked at the youngest ones in the table.

"Yeah? What's up?" He said, smiling at the girl who had approached to him. "Hey Lali." He took the girl and sat her in his lap.

"We made something for you." She took a something for her pocket and make t bigger (that was her power: she was able to reduce or increase the size of something and in future of herself. "We hope you'll like it."

"Sure I'll do." The man blinked at her and took the package, unwrapping it to find out what was it: ashtrays of different sizes, colours and material. There were around twenty. "Wow. Thank you kids. I'll put in my room where I can use them everyday." He greeted. It really touched him that the children made something for him. "I'll have something for you as well in my suitcase. Tomorrow I am going to give it to you, alright?"

"Yep!" He put Lali on the floor and she sat on her chair again.

"Well, let's get started." Xavier said.

They had their dinner enjoying Logan's stories about the army, the differences he found between the XXI century army and the one from XIX century. His hand was wrapped around Scott's one and sometimes he caressed the palm with his thumb.

When the feast was finished everyone headed to their rooms until only Charles, Jean, Storm, Rogue, Remy, Bobby, John and them were in the dinner room. They moved into the saloon and it was then when things got more serious.

"Did you find it, Logan?" Jean asked.

"Yeah. It almost cost me a week in the fridge." He growled before he took something from his pocket.

It was a medallion that had something engraved in old French. It was very beautiful: it was made of gold and it had an image of some kind of lower made of emerald.

The professor took and admired it before he gave it to Remy.

"What can you tell us about it? Can you understand the French engraving?"

He didn't answer immediately. Two minutes passed before the Cajun said something.

"It is around 1500 years old, more or less, the stones are of a very good quality, but the finishing is not accurate enough. They did not have the right tools to do it. And impressive work, though." He said before he leaned forward so everyone could see what he was talking about. "Do you see how the emeralds are cut? It was made in Turkey; only them finished the gemstones with a little hole on the middle part that they filled with crystal so the light would reflect even more than usual. However, the engraving is not French. Definitely a Latin language but not French. And that symbol… I think is Celtic. Not sure." He quickly analysed.

"Wow. You are really good Cajun." Bobby said, taking it on his hands and looking at it. "I'll trust you in this since I don't have any idea about jewellery."

"Of course you don't. You are a man." Snorted Gambit.

"And what are you?"

"A thief." He answered playfully before taking back the necklace. "Now, about the engraving…"

"Could be old French?" Jean asked.

"No. No. It says something about the King of Portugal." said. "I'll ask someone else." He answered, standing up and observing the object through the light.

"Someone of your confidence, I hope." Xavier said.

"Of course professor. I'll write down and send it my father. He should know what it is and what does it mean." He abandoned the room and the three girls looked at Logan, who gulped.

"We hope you've got something for us, Logan." Jean said.

"Yeah I do. I'll give to you tomorrow." He stood up and headed for the stairs, Scott right behind him. "Good night people."

The women started yelling and threatening him but he just shut the door of his room, ignoring them. They changed their clothes and lay on the bed; one of Logan's arms wrapped around the youngest man chest.

"Scott." The one with laser vision looked at him. "Do you want what I brought for you?"

He nodded, sitting up and crossing his legs, Indian style. He looked how his boyfriend took something out form his back and sat next to him again, handing him a box.

"I hope you'll like it. I had made it specially form you. For someone like you." Whispered in his ear, making him shudder.

He opened the box to find a fine necklace that had a little wolf made of… deep red quartz and silver? Well, it a strange combination of materials but obviously meant something the man next to him aside that it was made beautifully: the precision and amount of details that it had were impressive.

"Do you like it darling?"

"I love James. It's really beautiful. Thank you some much." He leaned down and kissed him tenderly. "Help me."

Logan kneeled on the bed and put it around his white neck, kissing it and nibbling it once the necklace was fixed.

"Scott. Do you trust me?" he asked and the man nodded. "Would you do anything I asked you to?"

"Unless going away from you, yes, I would." He answered, bending his head lightly.

"Then close your eyes and do not open them until I say so."

And he did it. Because he really trusted the feral with all his heart. He felt how he was pulled onto his feed and then placed in front of the window, then the cold from outside when the window was wide open.

"What are you doing!?" he exclaimed at the moment he felt that his visor was being removed.

"Stay calm. Don't open your eyes yet." He squeezed them and waited. "I want to concentrate really hard on not to throw any laser ray.

"But…" He interrupted.

"Don't. I'm in front of you, if you open them you'll hit me." He took the other man's hands and placed them on his own chin. "I'll have confidence in you. I know you can do it. And you won't shoot me." He kissed on of the hands and smiled against it. "Open your eyes, darling."

But he didn't.

"Scottie, open your eyes. For me. For us." He said.

Not convinced at all he did it, afraid of hurting his lover, his love, all the wanted and had in the vast and cruel world they were living on.

He blinked when he saw Logan standing right in front of him, with no harm done, nothing broken, no bruises, no red lights anywhere.

"You have a very beautiful eyes, my baby." He said, pushing him into a hug.

"What? What happened? I don't understand." His brain wasn't able to proceed what had just happened. Why didn't he just shot the laser rays?

"Come here." They lay on the bed again and the oldest man hugged him tightly. "This medallion is made of quartz and an alien metal called colirium. I had a friend in Iran who is also a mutant."

"What's his power?" he still wasn't getting the point, but he was willing to wait for Logan to finish his explanation.

"His power is that he can discover how to do objects, mainly jewellery to increase, block or decrease the powers of other mutants with different materials, both from the earth or from another planet. So I asked him if he could do something for you to be able to control your rays." He looked at the shock expression of his lover. "Are you mad at me?"

"What? Are you crazy? You have given me what I wanted the most, apart from you, in this life!" He jumped at him and kissed him hard on the lips. "I love you so much, James."

"And I love you Scott. Let's get some shuteye; I'm almost death from tiredness."

They youngest one did not say anything, just hugged Logan and rested his head in his wide chest.

"I missed you so much James." Scott mumbled, caressing his torso with his own fingertips. "I will never let you go for so much time anymore."

"Yeah. You still have to tell how you could think that I would leave just for calling me. But tomorrow, I'm really tired and the only thing I want right now is to sleep next to you until tomorrow." He kissed his forehead. "Love you. Sleep tight."

"I will now that you are with me." He smiled and kissed his man on the lips very softly. "Love you."

And they fell sleep in seconds, knowing that this night would be the best one they got in the past six months.


End file.
